FYI
by TheBookWormLoner
Summary: After a nasty sort of break up with her boyfriend, her friends force Clary Fray to start a website that switches your phone number with a stranger. The catch is that she can't know who this person is. She and the stranger talk and talk until one day they decide to meet. But what happens when she gets surprised big time...?
1. Chapter 1

**This is totally a hundred percent JammyHerBooks idea. She just gave me the honor to actually come up with chapters and writing this. She has a great concept and this first chapter is her own first chapter idea (I tweaked it a little so that it has my descriptive details because I am obsessed with those. Oh and I also changed the tenses. I don't like working in present tense so this will be in past tense). So let's begin. **

**FYI:**

"Honey Biscuits, what happened?" Mangus questioned the red head sitting across from him. The red head, also known as, Clary had been crying. Her eyes were a blotchy , puffy red just like her fiery red hair. And she was sniffling. After a few moments, which seemed like forever to the worried Mangus, Clary managed to mumble a phrase that sounded like, "I don't want to talk about."

"Come on hun ***I write hon with a u sorry***, you can tell me anything. We've known each other since freshman year and now we're juniors." Mangus said with sympathy. He placed a hand on hers.

At that moment, Isabelle choice to gossip.

"Hey Clary…" Isabelle began casually. "Oh my god! What happened?" she continued, screaming in with shock once she saw Clary's tomato red eyes.

Isabelle fixed her eyes on Mangus, "Mangus what happened? Do you know who did this to her?"

Mangus looked away and fixed his eyes on the brick wall behind Clary. "Sebastian happened." He muttered.

Warily, Isabelle turned to face the upset Clary. She tried not to sound angry when she asked her, "Is it true?"

Clary couldn't say anything with her chocked up throat. The tears rimmed her red eyes and made a protest at her lids. So all she did was nod.

"That son of a banana ***Sorry girl, JammyHerBooks, I just couldn't say female dog* **" Isabelle and Mangus cursed in sync.

Isabelle, being the sassiest and dramatic person in the group, went on. "That asshole! I'm gonna beat the living hell out of him and show him a piece of my nasty, dramatic mind." She raged.

She turned her black hair covered head and looked around for the asshole on feet. When she found him, he was sitting with an ugly, grandma boob, Kealie Thomson talking and shoving her tongue down her STD mouth.

Being the man whore he was, he turned towards Isabelle, and smiled at her. Isabelle couldn't do anything but stare at him with a horrified face.

He shaped his hand into a phone and mouthed the words: _call me. _

"That man whore!" Isabelle yelled. "He's just like Jace."

She sat down next to Clary and slammed her fist onto the green, stained sprinkled tables. "Mangus did you see him? He was totally hitting on me!" She pouted.

Mangus, obviously avoiding the subject, stared away from them and cried. "Oh look there's Simon!"

Isabelle turned around looking for Simon. Once she couldn't find his curly self, he turned towards the table. The space that Mangus had sat at was empty and curling with air.

"That asshole! He just left! So much for being a friend."

**So what do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still feeling sick but I wanted to update for you guys. Since this story I just started. SOOOOOOOOO yeah, I'm not gonna spend my time doing this because I have 20 minutes to try to update at least 4 stories. Follow me on tumblr, snapshotsofcamphalfblood, and blah blahh. **

**Song of the Day: Déjà Vu by Sleeping With Sirens **

"This is stupid." Clary pouted. She swirled around in her computer chair and stared stubbornly at Isabelle. Isabelle glared and slapped her pouting lip.

"Okay Clary, we need you to get over Sebastian. So Simon introduced me to this." Isabelle reasoned faking excitement.

"But I am over him." Clary repeated to her. She had let that phrase coat her tongue many times before but Isabelle never believed her.

"Are you really?" Isabelle interrogated. She got into Clary's face.

Clary tried to nod but it failed miserably.

"Exactly. Now do it." She rushed. She pushed Clary's chair near her desk and set her fingers on the key board to her old fashion computer.

Clary angrily keyed away with her skinny, pale fingers. She filled in the information before turning around to face Isabelle. "What if he's a creep?"

"He won't be… at least I hope not." Isabelle spoke, she laughed nervously. "Oh look! You got a number! Write it down!"

Clary agreed and wrote the random person's number down on a neon, ugly, yellow sticky note. She clicked the pen a couple of times. Both girls looked off into space, clearly daydreaming.

"Come on!" Isabelle rushed. She grabbed Clary's phone and stuck her tongue out when she typed. She finally found something satisfying to say and sent it with a sigh.

"So when's Jace picking you up?" Clary asked Isabelle. She threw her hair in Isabelle's face when she turned in a cycle on her chair.

"I- Well I guess that's him" she sighed. Isabelle picked herself up and pulled up her jeans. She commented on how the hobo that lived down the street probably saw her butt crack. When Clary questioned why her jeans where so tight, Isabelle got the same angry face she got in school when she found out about Clary's 'breakup'. "The little jerk of Jace shrunk my jeans in the washer!"

They pulled up at the door and Clary slung herself lazily on the couch. "Bye Izzy. See you at school."

The black haired girl began to mutter something before she began cursing at whoever was at the door. Clary peeked her head out of her dusty, mold, custard couch.

"Sebastian?" she breathed.

"Hey Babe." He said cockily. He wiped out a batch of mashed up flowers wrapped around a shoelace. "I brought you a gift. I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

He gave her an innocent look and she melted away. She was about to respond but his attention had turned to Isabelle. He shamelessly flirted with her in front of Clary's teary green eyes.

She was about to cry when a voice spoke. "I'm sorry asshole. Can you stop being such an asshole and move your STD filled body away from the doorway."

**This probably sucked. I'm so sorry. I'm feeling sooo icky. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys, it's Friday and I decided to update. I have homework but I'm lazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy. That and I want my dad to think I'm smart by looking at me doing my homework.I do want to thank the people who reviewed and followed. This is now one of my favorite stories to write. (Especially ZVCarter because she complimented me and not the story) I'm in a good mood so expect a lot of long updates (maybe). I'm sweaty though. Today was the first day I dressed for PE (which BTW I have my ex crush in and… well my heart is being stupid. But he doesn't even know it's me {I don't wear glasses anymore so he doesn't recognize me} which means I can stare at him a little more… uh. No. Stupid heart) Anyway, Let's get on with it. **

**Song of the day: Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day**

Clary couldn't have been happier to see Jace's cocky face.

Sebastian huffed and walked out of the door. He glared at him and winked at Clary before he left. Clary wiped away the remaining of the fat salt sprinkles that played with her eyelids. She opened her mouth to thank him but Jace spoke.

"Don't let a guy do that to you Izzy. You're lucky I didn't beat the schism out of him." Jace warned. He turned to Clary and stared at her. "Oh hey Lesbian."

Clary's heart sank into her gut. He had used the nickname he gave her in the sixth grade when she had told Isabelle that she was: "Gorgeous."

"Jace," Isabelle scolded slapping Jace over the head. He grunted and rubbed the back of his head with his skinny fingers. "Clary's hurting right now."

"Oh I'm soooo sorry." Jace mocked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and walked out leaving a teary eyed Clary behind.

"I'm sorry about him Clare Bear. I have to go okay? I'll see you later." Isabelle said apologetically. She gripped her bag strap and followed Jace out.

()()()

Her mother tried talking to her. She set the plate of Clary's favorite along the brown sugar colored bed stand and kissed her forehead gently. Clary kept her red curls hiding her face and wiped away the tears from her face anytime she got the chance.

Her nose was filled with streaming snot that just begged to be let out and run along with her tears. Her eyes rimmed with red again.

Simon rubbed her back protectively like he had done anytime Clary had been sad (he had been doing that since they were little kids).

"It's okay." He whispered along with honey dripped caresses. "Everything will be okay."

"It's just… uh, where's Mangus when you need him. I really need some fried chicken right now." Clary groaned.

Simon tried not to chuckle. He knew that Clary had this weird obsession with fried chicken. He also knew that this was the reason Mangus called Clary Honey Biscuit (they met at a KFC).

"You want me to call him?" he asked. He went to grab his phone but Clary's soft hands gripped his big ones.

"No it's okay." She sniffed. "I'll just text him."

She grabbed her phone and carefully balanced it between her thighs. She opened it up and immediately began to text.

**(Jace text will always be bold and Clary's will be Italic just like ISYP) **

_Hey Mango, can you get me some fried chicken? _

She wrapped her fingers against the tissues on her bed and wrung her nose snot in the thin, cotton soft tissue.

A minute later a response lay in front of her face.

**Who the hell is this?**

Clary stared at her phone with a rattled expression.

_Who is this? _

She waited patiently for a reply but it never came.

"What's wrong?" Simon interrupted her waiting.

Clary looked up startled. "What?"

Simon brought his eyebrows together into a tight knot. He tried opening his mouth but licked away what he was going to say. Clary began to sniff again as she texted for fried chicken.

()(())()()

"Hey Clary?" Mangus asked her. She looked up from her drum stick and mashed potatoes and gave him a questioning look. She chewed slowly and waited for him to speak. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Clary said suspiciously. She wiped the grease off her face and dipped another chicken into her mashed potatoes, which was an unhealthy combination she had learned from her mom's friend (read: lover) "Why?" she added once she noticed Mangus' uneasy glance.

"Oh just because, I know the Sebastian thing is a pretty crappy subject on your mind right now." He lied. Clary set down her chicken and wiped away any wet spots on her fingers. She gingerly laid a hand on his.

"I'm okay really. You don't have to worry about me Mango. I will be fine." She reasoned.

"Ooh girl, you're going to make me cry." Mangus mocked rubbing the fake tears off his face.

"It's cuz you on your period gurl." Clary giggled. She picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and set it in her mouth.

"OMG, how did you know gurl?" Mangus asked playing alone. He set his lips into a pout and fluffed his rainbow mixed hair.

"It's a best friend thing gurl. That and your lady hole stank."

They tumbled over laughing and earned a weird stare from an older couple.

Clary enjoyed the rest of her fried chicken and Mangus' company. When she pulled out her phone to check what the time was, she noticed something.

At first, she didn't recognize the thing that lay on her screen. She replayed her day to see what had happened and something clicked with her.

She realized the number that had she had texted and thought it had been the number Isabelle had texted when they were in her room.

She opened her phone and widened her eyes to read what the new text message said.

It read:

**The love of your life. **


End file.
